Angels Among Us
by shadowkat83
Summary: Just a collection of song-fics that I decided to turn into a short story. Full summary in each chapter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the songs

**A/N: **Just a collection of song-fics that I put together involving our favorite blonde and his friends.

Prologue

The club was quiet, except for the soft footfalls of a young blonde-haired male. Namekaze Naruto made his way towards the acoustic guitar sitting in the center of the stage. He picked up the familiar instrument and strummed a favorite tune. Voice soft blending in with the shadows surrounding him, he began to sing;

"_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
and feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
so I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
the closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
and then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home."

The song ended with a soft note. Smiling softly he went to the entrance of the club and unlocked the doors. Tonight he was going to help someone feel better. This would be a night to remember.

**A/N; **short I know, but this is only the prologue. The rest is yet to come. Ja Ne.


	2. Open Up Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the songs.

**A/N; **Here's the first chapter of my collection. It involves Hinata and Shikamaru. Please excuse any errors, this story in not beted.

**Summary: **Both Hinata and Shikamaru have lost the one they loved. Seeking comfort from the death that surrounds them they visit a near-by club where a blonde haired singer seems to know exactly what they need to move on.

Open Up Your Eyes

Blue eyes scanned the club full of people. The eyes moved through the club before locking onto first one pair of lavender and then a pair of brown. Those eyes held such sadness that Naruto just couldn't stand it. He needed to make those two feel better. Gathering up his guitar he made his way onstage and towards the microphone. Looking out among the crowd, he starts to sing;

"_A single rose left to remember  
as a single tear falls from her eye  
another cold day in December  
A year from the day she said goodbye"_

Hinata looked at the stage in shock. How that man knew about her fiancé's death she didn't know, but he did. His song was proof of that. Hinata closes her eyes and the memories take her back to a year ago today.

"_Seems it's only been a moment  
since the angels took him from her arms  
and she was left there holding on to their tomorrow  
But as they laid him in the ground  
her heart would sing without a sound"_

_(Flashback)_

_ Hinata stood there tears slowly coursing down her cheeks as she places the red rose next to the other flowers decorating the grave. Her heart still won't accept the truth that he was gone, but the proof was there in front of her. And with a soft goodbye she was finally able to let him go._

_(Flashback ends)_

Hinata opens her eyes to find caring blue watching her, with a soft smile her lonely heart sings along with the beautiful singer on the stage.

"_For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
And no one knows the pain you left behind  
And all the peace you could never find  
Is waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life  
Just open up your eyes"_

Shikamaru leaned against the club wall and watched the blonde singer on stage with interest. Blue-eyes suddenly locked with his brown ones and Naruto sang the next part to the Nara.

"_A single lifetime lays behind her  
as she draws her final breath  
just beyond the door he'll find her  
taking her hand he softly says"  
_

Shikamaru flinched as the words of the song came to him. The reminded him so much of last month. He beloved had committed suicide and he came home to find her already gone. There was nothing he could do.

"_For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
And no one knows the pain you left behind  
And all the peace you could never find  
Is waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life  
Just open up your eyes"_

Shikamaru stared at the blonde male as the song continued. The song suddenly reached a sharper tempo as he came to the last verse of the song.

"_Just open up your eyes as I lay you down tonight  
Safe on the other side, no more tears to cry_

For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
And no one knows the pain you left behind  
And all the peace you could never find  
Is waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life  
Just open up your eyes"

Naruto finished the song with a flourish. The mood of the club had lightened considerably by the time the song ended. Naruto smiled, he had managed to soothe someone tonight. That was enough for him.

**A/N: **And there is the first song. Next chapter Sasuke and Sakura.


	3. Part one Ghost of me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the songs

**A/N; **Here is the next chapter. And forewarning it has two parts.

**Summary; **Sasuke is haunted by his past. Sakura loves him, but when his past comes between them, can she have the man she loves? With the help of a singer maybe she can.

Part One

Ghost of Me

Blue eyes once again scanned the full club. It was packed, just like last night. Naruto smiled as he thought about those two. He hoped that everything was going good for them now.

Naruto searched the crowd, feeling the emotions in the air. That was how he decided what songs to sing, by the feelings of the crowd.

He read the emotions in the club, stopping when one stood out among the rest; fear; that's what he felt now. Fear and heartbreak someone was fighting for their love and losing. Blue eyes locked with an anguished pair of emerald green.

Sakura Haruno stared at the blonde haired man on the stage. Namekaze Naruto, that's what Hinata said his name, was.

Naruto seemed to know exactly what someone needed to hear. And right now Sakura needed her boyfriend to come to terms with his past, and Naruto knew just the song. The beat started with first just the drums, and then came the electric guitar. Then without further ado Naruto began to sing;

"_Thought it was dead and buried  
Then it woke you up last night  
You sounded so damn worried  
You've been tossing, turning, both ends burning_

I wanna put your mind at ease again  
(Make everything alright)  
I know it's getting underneath your skin  
I've tried to tell you now

Don't look over your shoulder  
'Cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seeing in your dreams  
Wait, there's no rhyme or reason

Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me"

Sasuke's black eyes locked with the blue ones on stage. Naruto looked straight at the Uchia as he sang. As Sasuke thought about the words in the song, his black eyes locked with the emerald green ones of his girlfriend, Sakura.

"_With your imagination and emotions running wild  
Fueling my frustrations like a fire burning, clock keeps turning  
I know it's getting underneath your skin  
I've tried to tell you now_

Don't look over your shoulder  
'Cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seeing in your dreams  
Wait, there's no rhyme or reason

Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me

Don't look over your shoulder  
'Cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seein'  
Wait, there's no rhyme or reason

Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
Visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me"

The song ended with Naruto and a guitar solo. Naruto sighed; the rest was up to Sasuke.

Sakura looked into the eyes of the man she loved so much, but with all the pressure his clan places on him, she just doesn't know if they would be able to stay together. Sasuke valued his father's opinion so much, that no one else mattered. But with his father dead, Sasuke became a shell of his older self. Sakura sighed, there had to be a way to get his attention.

Sasuke let out a un-Uchia-like long sigh. He knew that something was wrong between him and Sakura; he knew that his family was the reason. But the past was just hard for him to let go. He didn't know if he could do that, even for Sakura.

Naruto sighed yet again; this one was going to be harder than he thought. Naruto once again searched the crowd and found Sakura. Naruto cocked his head at the pink-haired girl's expression. She was up to something and needed his help. A sly-foxy smile made its way onto Naruto's face. He knew exactly what she had in mind.

If they were going to help the Uchia they had to do something drastic, and Naruto knew exactly what they had to do.

**A/N; **and that's it for part one. Next time: Naruto's and Sakura's plan. Till then Ja Ne.


	4. She won't be lonely long

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the songs

**A/N; **and here's part two.

Part Two

She won't be lonely long

Naruto once again made his way across the stage, but this time he took a seat in front of the microphone. "You all know that I don't usually do this," he began, "but after my last song, I had some one come up to me and ask for me to do something special for them. So this song is a dedication to Sasuke. The song is called, "she won't be lonely long" and it's from Sakura."

Naruto then picked up his guitar and started to sing;

"_Somethin' bout the way she's wearing her dress a little tighter  
Somethin' bout the way she's starin', she's lookin' to start a fire  
Somethin' bout the way she's dancin' and drinkin' chill patron  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long"_

Sasuke looked at the stage when he heard Naruto say his and Sakura's name. Then he gasped as a beautiful figure slowly made her way through the crowd. The dark green dress set off her emerald colored eyes perfectly.

Sakura smiled shyly as she made her way through the crowd. The reaction she was getting from the crowed club made this night perfect. If this didn't get Sasuke's attention, nothing would.

"_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong _

_Its too late, too bad, she's too far gone _

_He should've thought of that before he left her all alone _

_If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long_

Sakura made her way through the club. She headed straight for Sasuke. She smiled shyly at the Uchia heir. Sasuke stood there just staring at the angel standing before him. He knew what she wanted, it was there in her body's movements. But he still didn't know if he could give her what he needed.

_Somethin' bout the way she's blushin' you can tell she isn't sure  
Let you know she's up to something she's never done before  
Tonight she wants to hold a stranger but not the one at home  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long _

Naruto sighed, the Uchia was being such a stubborn ass. Here was a perfectly beautiful girl that loved him very much and he was too caught up in the past to give a damn. He's going to lose her. That much was certain now.__

Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
Its too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long

If I had a woman like that  
Man I'd let her know  
I'd hold her tight  
I'd hold her close  
Do anything, do everything to let her know  
She'd never ever be alone  


Naruto continued the song. Ending the chorus with a soft note. He could only do so much. The Uchia had to give a little. If he really loved Sakura he should show it. He shouldn't let anything come between them. Much less something that had happened along time ago.

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
Its too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, lord if she's lonely now  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long"_

Sasuke stood there thinking about the song and Sakura. He did truly love Sakura. But letting go wasn't something that came easy for him. He knew he needed help. And Sakura had the right idea.

With his mind made up Sasuke headed towards backstage. He needed to have a talk with Naruto. Maybe the blonde-haired singer could help him overcome his past.

A/N: and here's the next part. Next chapter the conclusion to Sasuke's and Sakura's tale. Read and Review. Ja Ne.


	5. The Man I Want To Be

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this fic. I do not own the lyrics to the song, either.

**A/N**: Bet, you'll all be glad to know that I am a live, and for the moment back to updating as well as posting new fics. Just wanted to say, sorry for the wait, I needed to straighten some things out. But now I'm ready to get back to my writing. Here's part four. The song is "_The Man I want to be_" and the artist is Chris Young.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Part Four**

**The Man I want to be**

Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time, as he waited for Naruto backstage. As the blonde-haired male walked back stage he saw the Uchia waiting for him. If Naruto was surprised to see him, he didn't show it.

"So you finally realized your mistake?" he asked, putting his guitar back into its case. Sasuke nodded. "And you want my help to see if Sakura will give you another chance, right?" Again Sasuke nodded.

Now it was Naruto's turn to sigh. "Do you have a song in mind or do you want me to choose one for you?"

"I have one in mind," Sasuke said finally speaking since the concert ended.

"Which one do you have in mind?"

"It's called **The Man I Want to BE**"

"Ah...I know the song. Good choice." Naruto paused to think, "Tomorrow night we'll do the apology and the song then. As you know I only sing at night, I'm too busy during the day to be at the club."

Sasuke nodded, "Sure, I understand. Besides I have stuff to do for my brother in the morning anyway."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_(Tomorrow night)_

Naruto headed towards the back entrance of the club. He smiled as he thought about the song he was asked to sing. It really seemed like his music really made the people heal. Naruto shook his head, but some of them were too stubborn to admit when they were wrong. Those thoughts brought him back to the situation at hand; Sasuke and Sakura. At least they were trying to make things work. Most people wouldn't even try half as hard as they do.

Naruto sighed as he made his way through the hall leading past the dressing rooms. He stopped by his room and grabbed his guitar and them made his way to the stage. The turnout tonight was just as impressive as last night. Naruto scanned the crowd looking for the two faces that mattered tonight. He found Sasuke over by the bar talking to Sai, the bartender. But he didn't spot Sakura. Just then he looked towards the door and in she walked, with a brunette. Naruto studied the brunette, she looked upset. Something had happened recently, something that had changed everything for her. Naruto frowned, he'd have to make her feel better tonight. Having such depressing thoughts wasn't good for her. And besides, nothing could be so life changing that you had to give up all hope.

With that in mind, Naruto turned his thoughts back to the apology and request. Approaching the mic, Naruto cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Wow, so many people tonight. What a turnout! But on to more important things. Last night after my performance I was approached by someone looking for help. He had realized that he had made a mistake and wanted to know if I'd help him make amends." He paused to beckon Sasuke to the stage. The Uchia slowly made his way to stand next the blonde-haired singer. Naruto then continued, "This is Sasuke and he's here to make amends to his girl Sakura. So without further ado, the mic is yours." and with that Naruto moved back a few feet and Sasuke approached the mic.

Sasuke took a breathe and then he said, "This is for Sakura. I know that I do not deserve to ask for a second chance, so I will not. But I do want her to know that I am sorry and that I intend to spend everyday making it up to her if she decides to forgive me. And so I asked Naruto here to play a special request. The song is called _The Man I Want To Be_. And it's going out to Sakura as an apology and a promise to change."

Naruto once again stepped forward as Sasuke made his way off stage. He watched the other man make his way over to where Sakura was and start to speak to her. He took that as his cue and strummed his guitar and then he started to sing:

_God, I'm down here on my knees  
'Cause it's the last place left to fall  
Beggin' for another chance  
If there's any chance at all  
That You might still be listenin'  
Lovin' and forgivin' guys like me_

I've spent my whole life  
Gettin' it all wrong  
And I sure could use Your help  
'Cause from now on

I want to be a good man  
A do like I should man  
I want to be the kind of man  
The mirror likes to see

I want to be a strong man  
And admit that I was wrong man  
God, I'm asking You to come change me  
Into the man I want to be

If there's anyway for her and me  
To make another start  
Could You see what You could do  
To put some love back in her heart?  
'Cause it goin' to take a miracle  
After all I've done to really make her see

That I want to be a stay man  
I want to be a brave man  
I want to be the kind of man  
She sees in her dreams

God, I want to be Your man  
And I want to be her man  
God, I only hope she still believes  
In the man I want to be

Well, I know this late at night the talk is cheap  
But Lord, don't give up on me

I want to be a givin' man  
I want to really start livin', man  
God, I'm asking You to come change me  
Into the man I want to be

Naruto smiled as he watched Sakura throw herself into Sasuke's arms. He knew then that the Uchia was given another chance and this time he wasn't going mess it up. Naruto turned his attention to the brunette leaning against the bar watching her friend. She had a wistful expression on her face. Naruto then figured out what was wrong. Her boyfriend was leaving and she couldn't follow him. She was getting left behind and there was nothing she could do about it.

Naruto frowned, maybe a song could help her and he knew just the one. Once more he moved his guitar into place and began to play.

_I was blown away  
what could I say  
it all seemed to make sense.  
Your takin' away everything  
And I can't do without._

I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blownin' away, blownin' away  
Can we make this something good?

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin' me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin' too much time  
Bein' strong, holdin' on  
Can't let it bring us down

My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
blownin' away blowin' away  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin' me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

You can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out.

Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin' me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

Lets start over  
Its not over  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over

Naruto sighed, this was about the best that he could do. The rest was up to her and her boyfriend.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: **This may be short but the next chapter is soon coming so be on the look out.


End file.
